Blind spots are created by obstructions within a person""s field of view. If it is not possible for the person to see substantially through the object a xe2x80x9cblind spotxe2x80x9d is created in the area obscured by the object. Blind spots are particularly problematic in hazardous areas as where a person is driving a car, operating machinery, or susceptible to injury. For example, the left and right windshield posts, roof, rear-view mirror, driver and passenger doors and hood of a car create unwanted blind spots. On the other hand, blindspots are commonplace because materials that are used for purposes such as structural strength, flexibility, electrical characteristics or other properties are often opaque.
The present invention reduces blind spots in various situations, such as in an automobile. The invention uses display screen surfaces to cover objects that are opaque, or objects which it is difficult to see through. Small cameras are used to generate images on the display screens that correspond to images that a viewer would see in the absence of the objects. For example, where the left windshield post of a car is covered with a display screen, the invention uses a camera that receives image information from the left-front of the car. The image information is used by a processor to compute what the driver would see if the door post were not there. A preferred embodiment uses the driver""s viewpoint to generate a more accurate screen display. The screen display approximates images that the driver would see so that the images mesh, or are coherent with, other images presented to the driver such as the views through the front windshield and driver""s side window.
Another aspect of the invention provides movable mirrors to provide dual modes of viewing and to increase the mirror""s field of view. Different modes, or mirror positions can be invoked manually or by automated detection of a viewer""s head position or eye positions.
In one embodiment the invention provides an apparatus for reducing blind spots, including a display screen covering at least part of an object""s surface; a processor coupled to the display screen; at least one signal determining a human viewer""s viewpoint; one or more instructions executable by the processor to generate image information for display on the display screen based on the viewer""s viewpoint so that the viewer is presented with an approximation of a scene behind the object.